


What's In His Heart

by Super_100_WG



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: Krillin is ecstatic that the woman of his dreams seems to be returning his affections. But when a mysterious Saiyan shows up asking for both Krillin's and Eighteen's help, the ex monk begins to feel like he may not be good enough.





	What's In His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve got a Krillin and Eighteen fic for you guys. This is my first fic with this pairing. If any of you read my fic Cut: Super Saiyan, this is basically chapter 11 from Krillin’s POV. There are a few changes and differences, and I tried to focus the story more on Krillin and Eighteen. Enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC.

Krillin sat on the sand in front of the Kame house, his mood having generally lifted in the past few weeks. Before that, he had been plagued by constant thoughts of her. The girl whom he’d been thinking about ever since that day on the lookout after Cell was defeated. Ever since that kiss. The girl who, until recently, he had been sure would never return his feelings.

Imagine his surprise when she suddenly turned up out of the blue at his home. The two talked and had agreed to have meetings every once in a while, in a specific location in the woods. And as luck would have it, they were set to meet later today. They had met a total of four times now, and it seemed they were getting closer. The second time her brother had been there. He was quiet for the most part, but the few words he had spoken, and his constant glares told Krillin all he needed to know. The darker haired twin made it quite clear that he did not like him, and was barely tolerating his relationship with Eighteen. If you could call their arrangement a relationship. It worried Krillin. If it came to Eighteen to choose between him and her brother, Seventeen would most certainly be the one she chose.

“Why am I complaining? I have an amazing woman who I have a chance with!” He said to himself out loud. Then with a sigh, he stood up, preparing to begin his training. He fired a few Kamehameha waves out into the ocean. He noticed that he had been able to make stronger blasts than he had a few months ago.

Once he finished that, Krillin relaxed a bit. He planned on waiting about five minutes before moving on to practicing some of his punches and kicks, but he felt something alarming. He hadn’t noticed before due to his training, but a strange ki signal was approaching him. It was Saiyan energy, but one he hadn’t recognized at all. The person was closing in fast, so Krillin stood up, preparing to face the potential threat.

The mystery Saiyan approached the island and landed quite suddenly. He was taller than Krillin, about the height of Goku or Vegeta. His top looked similar to Vegeta’s outfit, but his armor, both the metal parts and the pecks, were all the same dark blue shade. And the cloth underneath and sleeves were white. In place of gloves, he had strange gauntlets, which were black and blue, the same blue from his armor. His pants were white gi pants. His boots were metal and the same color and material as his armor. His skin was a bit darker than most Saiyans, it was around the color of Nam’s (The guy from one of the tournaments that had the Cross-Arm move). His eyes were a brownish-hazel color. His hair was black, and wasn’t too much different from how Gohan’s currently was. His tail seemed to be missing as well.

For a while the two just stared at each other. He was another Saiyan, but how? And how strong was he? And most importantly, what did he want? Krillin eventually broke the ice.

“Um, hello…” He didn’t really know what to say.

“Are you Krillin?” The Saiyan asked. His voice sounded somewhat hardened, but his demeanor was sincerely calm.

“Yea. Who are you?” Krillin tried to be brave, but his question came out more like a squeak.

“My name is Spinak, but I go by Cut. You know a man named Trunks, right? Purple hair, jacket, sometimes carries a sword with him?” The guy asked.

“Yea. Why?”

“Well, I’m from his future time. The reason I’m here is I need to find Android Seventeen in this time.” Cut said.

“Android Seventeen?” Krillin said, confused. “Why would you want to find him?”

“It’s a long story, but the short version is that back in my time, my friend’s life is in danger and the only way to save him is by finding Seventeen.” Cut explained.

“Well, I hate to tell you, but I’m not really sure where he is.” Krillin responded. He was not thrilled to run into Seventeen any time soon.

“I know, but according to one of your friends, you may be able to get in touch with someone who does. Android Eighteen, his sister. Apparently, you have… feelings… for her.” Krillin blushed at that. He wanted to help this guy, but he wanted to know more first.

“Why is Seventeen the only person who can help you?”

“I’ll explain in a little while but please help me. I can assure you, I mean no harm.” Cut pleaded. Krillin felt his energy, and it didn’t feel evil.

“Okay, I’m planning to meet with Eighteen today. You can come, but hide and don’t come out until I tell you. She isn’t much of a people person. And I’m going to need to know the whole situation.” Krillin reluctantly agreed.

The mysterious Saiyan had come about an hour before he was supposed to meet Eighteen, so Krillin took that time to learn more about him. According to him, Cut was born to two Saiyan parents who had escaped the explosion that Frieza had caused their home planet. After becoming a Super Saiyan, he traveled to earth looking for Goku, to talk and possibly spar, but not to cause trouble. But when he arrived, he met Gohan and tried to help him fight the two killer androids who were Seventeen and Eighteen from Trunks’ timeline. Later on, while Trunks was here helping out with the present time androids and Cell, the two future androids turned over a new leaf and ceased their killing, wanting to reform. But when he tried to explain that to Trunks when he returned, the lavender-haired warrior refused to believe him. Trunks agreed to spare Eighteen in his time, citing her present time counterpart’s turnaround as the reason, but was reluctant to allow future Seventeen a second chance. The only way to convince Trunks not to kill him was for Cut to show him that Seventeen in this timeline was also peaceful. He would summon Trunks as soon as they found him.

“I know it sounds hard to believe based on what Trunks told you, but it’s true. That’s why I need your help.” Cut explained.

Once it was time for Eighteen to come, they flew to the usual meeting spot, Cut hiding among the many trees that this location provided. He looked around, but couldn’t spot her anywhere.

“Hey, shrimp.” She said from behind him. He jumped about a foot in the air and spun around to find her with a teasing smirk on her face. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“Didn’t see you there.” He stated sheepishly.

“Funny, you’re the one who’s harder to see than me.” She laughed. “So what did you want to do today? Hopefully not drag me to another one of those noisy restaurants.”

“Hey, that place is usually quiet, I had no idea it would be that packed that day. Anyway, actually, I umm…” He trailed off.

“What?”

“There’s this guy that needs to see your brother. I have him with me.” He confessed.

“Krillin! What were you thinking? You know I don’t like surprises like this!” She chastised.

“I’m sorry, but the guy said he really needed something important.” She sighed and looked around.

“Come out, you idiot!” She shouted into the area around her. Shuffling could be heard as Cut emerged with his hands up.

“I’m sorry to intrude, but-“

“Save it! I know Krillin wouldn’t have brought you here if you hadn’t pressured him. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blast you.” Eighteen said, charging a ki blast in her hand. Cut’s eyes widened and he backed up.

“I’m sorry, but I had to. Look, I’ll get you some clothes if you want, just please help me this once.” Cut pleaded. Eighteen’s expression changed to confusion. “Krillin will even sit and watch as you try on various outfits and tell you they look nice on you. Right, Krillin?”

Krillin turned a deep shade of red. “Umm…”

“Or I’ll give you some money and he can take you shopping. I’ll give you what you want, but please, I need your help. Please!” Cut looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“What makes you think you know what I want?” Eighteen demanded.

Cut explained to her the situation, and how he had made friends with the future versions of her and her brother.

“Ugh, fine. But tell me one thing.” Eighteen relented. “Why did you offer to have Krillin watch me come out in different outfits?”

“The Laz- I mean Eighteen in my time likes me to do that sometimes, so I figured you would too. With Krillin though.” Her eyes widened a little at his last statement.

“You know my name too! I wouldn’t have shared that stuff with people who are just friends. Are you and the future me together? Like romantically?” She asked.

“I… well…” Cut stuttered. He didn’t seem to want to answer.

“Answer me, or I’m not helping you.”

“Yes.”

“What?!” Krillin exclaimed.

“Wow.” Eighteen said.

As Eighteen led the two of them to her brother’s cabin, Krillin felt a little jealous of the strange Saiyan. Krillin noticed he was tall and handsome, and he had a nose. He was also stronger than Krillin. What was he thinking, letting it get in his head that he could ever be with someone as beautiful and strong as Eighteen. This Cut guy was the kind of guy she liked, strong enough to protect her. It felt like Cut was everything Krillin wasn’t.

At one point, Cut even asked him what planet he had come from, due to the way he looked. The young man was trying to be nice and commiserate because he had lived on different planets his whole life, none of which he belonged, and thought Krillin could relate. He quickly apologized once he realized Krillin was in fact from Earth, but it still stung that Krillin looked so freakish that a stranger assumed he wasn’t human.

“What’s wrong, Krillin?” Eighteen asked him. Krillin looked up and noticed she was looking back at him.

“Oh, not much, just a little worried about meeting your brother, that’s all.” He lied.

“He won’t try to hurt you or anything. If he does, I’ll deal with him.” She answered.

It wasn’t long before the three of them landed outside of a cabin. Krillin gulped. He may not have been telling the truth when he said that his look of worry was because of meeting Seventeen, but he was indeed scared of meeting him. Especially since this wasn’t made known to the android beforehand.

He looked up and saw Seventeen standing in the doorway of his cabin.

“Hello Eighteen. You brought the little cue ball to my cabin, huh? Great.” He said.

“Oh stop, Seventeen. Why do you have to give him such a hard time?” Eighteen responded.

“I just don’t get what you see in him-“ Seventeen started, but was interrupted.

“If I may…” Cut said to stop the oncoming argument.

“Who are you? And what are you guys doing here? No one told me about this little visit and I don’t like surprises.” Seventeen snapped.

Cut explained the situation to Seventeen. “And also, please take it easy on Krillin, he’s gone out of his way to help and he really seems like a nice guy.”

Krillin dialed Capsule Corporation. Trunks was there, and Krillin told him to follow his energy to the cabin. As they waited for the lavender haired time traveler to arrive, Cut and Seventeen engaged in conversation excitedly. The dark-haired android seemed to take an instant liking to the Saiyan. Krillin tried to keep a straight face, but tears threatened to spill.

“I’m going to wait outside for Trunks.” Krillin announced before stepping outside.

Once he got outside, he didn’t actually cry, but he was very upset. He tried to console himself, to wish away his doubts, but the sad thoughts just wouldn’t leave his mind.

“Krillin, what’s wrong? And don’t try to lie to me this time.” Eighteen said, stepping up to him.

“I…” He trailed off.

“Something’s been upsetting you since we met this morning. If you’re worried about me being mad at you, I’m not.” She said.

“It’s not that.” Krillin stated. “It’s just, that guy in there seems so much better than me. I mean, he’s stronger than me, because he’s a Super Saiyan, and he’s taller, and better looking. Your brother even likes him and they just met! It’s no wonder he got the you from the future. How can I compete with him?”

It felt good to get his concerns off his chest. He looked up to meet Eighteen’s eyes and saw her giving him a cross between a stern look and a sympathetic one. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

“First of all, you don’t have to compete with him. He’s not staying, remember? He’s only here to do what he needs to do and then he’s going back to where he came from.”

“Oh okay, I guess that makes sense,” Krillin started, but Eighteen held up her hand for him to be quiet.

“And second, even if he were here to stay, I’d pick you over him. I’m not so shallow that I only care about looks. You’ve helped me so much and haven’t asked for anything in return. That guy, his niceties are a front. He’s trying to be as nice as possible, but I can tell he doesn’t like me. If he were you, he never would have tried to help me as soon as it gave him any trouble. I can just tell, he’s not a bad guy, but he’s not as nice as you and your friends are. You have a kinder heart than him, and that’s what matters in my book. And as for my brother, he’ll come around. So what he warmed up to that guy faster? If he hated you that much, he’d be giving us a much harder time than he is. Trust me, I know him.”

Krillin was amazed to hear those words, and from Eighteen no less! But a smile graced his face. He knew it was risky, but he gave her a hug. Surprisingly, she accepted it, moving her hands up and down his back in a soothing fashion.

“I’m sorry, Eighteen. I shouldn’t be bothering you with my insecurities.” Krillin said, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s fine, it’s only natural if you’re with someone as good looking as me.” She said with a smirk.

“I don’t understand one thing though. You said you think Cut disliked you? Why wouldn’t he act like it? I mean, I know he needed your help and all, but Saiyans usually have a hard time controlling their tempers.” Krillin asked.

“Who knows how much experience he has biting his tongue? He also seemed scared of me.” She stated.

“But he’s a Super Saiyan. I mean, I’d think he’s at least as strong as Piccolo or something.” Krillin said.

“Judging by the way he ran from my father earlier, I’d say probably not.” A voice laughed. Krillin turned to see Trunks walking up.

“Trunks! Hey!” Krillin greeted,

“Hey Krillin. Cut didn’t give you a hard time, did he?” Trunks asked.

“Besides assuming I was from another planet, not really. But you said he ran away from Vegeta earlier?” Krillin said.

“Yea, that’s why I wasn’t with him when he found you. We came back to this timeline together, but then he and my dad got into a heated argument. Once dad powered up, Cut took off before I could follow him. I guess he realized he was in over his head.” Trunks laughed as he told the tale.

“See Krillin? You don’t want to be like that coward.” Eighteen snickered. “Anyway, let’s hurry up so we can get this over with.”

The three of them headed back inside. Seventeen served dinner to the guests, and didn’t give Krillin too hard of a time. Soon things were wrapping up, and after some thought and convincing from Cut (‘convincing’ being angrily turning Super Saiyan and shouting that they had a deal), Trunks decided that he would let the Seventeen from the future live.

Both Krillin and Eighteen accompanied the two time travelers back to Capsule Corporation to see them off. Krillin was surprised that she wanted to go with him, but she said there was something important she wanted to do.

“Oh, and Cut?” She called to the Saiyan who was retreating into the time machine.

“Yes?” He answered, turning around.

“If you ever imply that Krillin is from another planet again, I will build one of these time machines myself, come to your timeline and kick your butt. Got it?” She threatened.

“Yes, and Krillin I’m very sorry for that. Thank you all for your help.” Cut said politely.

Trunks said his goodbyes and then the two entered the time machine. Krillin watched the machine ascend into the air, and then suddenly disappear. Later that night, the two headed away from Capsule Corporation and were about to go their separate ways.

“Hey Eighteen, I know this probably wasn’t what you had in mind to do today, but I promise we’ll have more fun next time.” Krillin said, feeling good that he could be confident that there would be a next time.

“Actually, I’m glad. I didn’t think it was so bad. If anything, we at least learned something about each other. Maybe next time, you can watch while I try on a bunch of clothes.” She responded.

“I guess it worked out, since that guy gave us a good idea for a date. Well, I guess I’ll see you…” Krillin trailed off, not sure when the next time she wanted to meet was.

“Tomorrow.” She finished. Whoa, that soon?

“Tomorrow then. Goodnight Eighteen.” Krillin said, as he turned and prepared to go. But he suddenly felt a pair of warm lips press into his cheek.

“Goodnight, Krillin.” She said, lifting into the sky and taking off.

Krillin smiled to himself. Today had been a blessing. He realized that it wasn’t about the way he looked, but what was in his heart. He made his way back to the Kame house, realizing that everything happens for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make everyone in character, so I hope you guys think I did them justice. I’ll be writing another K/18 fic sometime in the future, so look out for that. Also, if you liked that, check out Cut: Super Saiyan, which I’m putting some extra chapters in that I hadn’t originally planned on. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
